Love Me Not
by Cain the Silver Sin
Summary: After the defeat of Dorma Anim and the King of Edolas, Earthland Fairy Tail lingers behind to have one last celebration together with their doppelgangers. A certain Ice Mage struggling with conflicting feelings towards a fiery loudmouth makes a choice that hurts both himself and others in the process.


Gray raised his mug to his lips, draining the last bit of ale in it before setting it down on the table with a clink.  
Staring out into the masses of people, he could get a few glimpses of some of his companions, all busy partying with the different Edolas counterparts of Fairy Tail.  
After the defeat of Dorma Anim and the King, (and Mystogan revealing himself as the King's son) and with peace restored to the land, one couldn't really leave before having a celebration of some kind. Fairy Tail style.  
He let out a somber sigh before signalling for another round from the Edolas Mirajane, who in turn sent him a bright smile and a nod.  
Seconds later she arrived at his table with a new mug.

"Here you go, one ale for Earthland Gray!" she chirped.

"Thank you, Mirajane." he replied with a smile, despite his somber mood. Really who couldn't smile when the ever polite Mirajane served them?

"You seem troubled, Gray-san. Is there anything I can do for you?" she enquired softly. Ever worrying for her companions, even their doppelgangers from a different world.

"Ah thank you, but no. It's alright, Mirajane." he replied and gave her a half-smile, meant to be reassuring, but he could see she didn't really buy it.

"If you say so, Gray. Give me a sign if you need anything else." She said before picking up his old mug and going back to the bar.

Yet again Gray found himself staring out into the masses having a good time. He found Gray Surge sitting by a table together with the Edolas version of Juvia and some others. His counterpart sure was love-stricken with the Juvia of his world. Gray could practically see the hearts in his eyes.

' _Holy hell.'_

His mind wandered to his Juvia and he immediately felt a shudder run down his spine. Nope. He was in no way comfortable with her ways of showing affection. Smothering was what it was.  
He chuckled darkly as he realised that what he felt about her, must also be how Juvia of Edolas felt about his counterpart.  
Oh how cruel fate could be sometimes.  
Speaking of cruel fates; sitting alone at a table a bit further from Gray was the Edolas version of Natsu. Natsu Dragion wasn't it? Gray couldn't exactly remember. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him at all.  
The guy was apparently very shy, not at all a stupid, brash loud-mouth like Earthland Natsu.

Said stupid, brash loud-mouth was currently causing a ruckus with both Gajeels, Lucy Ashley and a few others, instigating a chugging contest by the looks of it.  
Gray wanted to cringe, but it was only half-assed. Natsu wasn't a total nuisance, hardly at all in fact save for a few, but very crucial things. For a very long time Gray had been harboring feelings locked inside of him, feelings for Natsu Dragneel. And they chose tonight as a night to come out into the open and harass him yet again.  
They were annoying, anger-inducing and they often ruined his mood, but most of all they were confusing.  
He had contemplated confessing many times, acting out full on scenes in his head, but they all turned into laughable scenarios. In most of them Natsu would explode into laughter, treating it all like some sort of joke while Gray was at his most vulnerable.  
Natsu was many things, but his spells of seriousness was far and few inbetween and Gray just couldn't afford that gamble.

"H-hey!" someone beside him squeaked and he shook his head in realisation he had been staring at Natsu and his band of idiots for quite a while.

"Y-you looked so alone sitting here, so I thought maybe you'd like s-some some company?"

The voice proved itself to belong to Natsu Dragion and Gray could only nod slowly, being too surprised with the other actually vacating his spot and coming over.

"Thanks,-" Edo-Natsu replied, as he shuffled a bit to settle in a spot beside Gray. "Boy, it sure is one hell of a party, I don't really do parties, too many people, I guess you don't either by the looks of it."

For a second it looked like Edo-Natsu wanted to bite his tongue. So he had that level of perception? Gray was aware of how the sentence could have offended him, but it really didn't, since it wasn't half wrong really.

"Nah, sometimes it's fun, but many times it's annoying as well. My Fairy Tail is a gang of loud drunkards. Our guild hall has seen quite some interesting damage due to it." he casually threw back at the other.

"Ah, I see." came the reply from the pinket, now shyly looking down into his mug of something sweetly smelling.

Gray's heart gave off a thump at the display. Shy Natsu was something he'd never seen. He blinked rapidly a few times to clear his mind. ' _Better remember that this is not Natsu, but rather his Edolas counterpart. Natsu Dragion. Natsu D-r-a-g-i-o-n.'_

"Hey, you uhm, look like you're going to be finished with that drink very soon. Do you want a new one?" the Ice Mage asked, his own drink now reduced to droplets in the bottom of the mug.

He only wanted to be casually nice and perhaps break the more than awkward proverbial ice a bit further, he wasn't at all prepared for a face beaming with happiness and gratitude.

"Really!? I mean, yes, please, thank you!" the pinket exclaimed loudly.

Gray willed himself hard not to stay and gaze into those beautiful onyx eyes forever. The Edolas Natsu had exactly the same eyes as his Natsu, and while Natsu never exactly beamed happiness or gratitude towards Gray, this one did it so easily… ' _No! It's Dragion remember? Not Dragneel.'_

Rather than signalling to Mirajane that he wanted new drinks, he excused himself and went over to the bar instead, a little lump forming in his throat.

"Drinks for two?" Mirajane chirped happily at him before he had even reached the counter.

"Y-yeah." he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"A taste of our homebrew for you, as is customary, and a honey-laced pale ale for our little Natsu there. It's his favourite." she grinned and whispered the last part.

"Thanks…" he replied and hastily made his way back to the table. Somehow talking to Mirajane there had been even more awkward than his conversation with Edolas Natsu.

"Thanks-" Edo-Natsu told him as he took a long whiff and a sip. "Ah, this one if my favourite! How did you know?"

Gray only gave him a little smile and lifted his mug to clink them together in a toast.  
A more comfortable silence settled down upon them then and after a few more sips, Gray was feeling warmth starting to creep into his cheeks and his tongue twitched with the need to say something, anything at all. He really wanted to conversate more with this Natsu.

"How is people in this guild? I mean, I haven't had the pleasure of talking to everyone, so I was curious, since we're uh, sort of doppelgangers, but opposite?" he felt stupid the moment the sentence came out of his mouth, so jumbled and just because of a nervous feeling blooming in the pit of his stomach.  
However Natsu Dragion seemed not to notice. Sporting rosy cheeks himself he looked up from his drink and into Gray's eyes.

"Who do you want to know about?" he said gently.

"I don't know… anyone?" Gray replied and felt even stupider. And yet again, Edo-Natsu didn't notice at all, either that or he was way too polite to say anything or mock him. So pleasantly opposite of Natsu...

"Okay, uhm, there is Cana over there." the pinket said, smiling.

"She is our mother figure, next after Mira-neesan. She always wears pretty dresses and she is very proper with how she speaks, walks and really anything she does."

' _So totally different from our Cana you can get basically.'_ Gray mused.

"Then you have Lucy Ashley, she is really pretty but she is so scary! She is tough as nails, but I've heard she is really nice with her friends. I don't know, I don't know her so well."

' _Wow that is way different than Natsu and Lucy's relationship on Earthland! Here they don't even have a casual one!'_

"Elfman over there may look strong, but really he is a huge softie, like his sister Mirajane. He is strong really, but I don't think he has so much confidence. I like him."

' _Poor Elfman.'_

"Uhm and… G-Gray Surge over there, i-if you wanted to hear about him-" the pinket said in a lower voice, Gray could practically hear the fear in his voice, or was it nervousness? At this point he was a little bit too tipsy to distinguish between those two.

"-he is really kind and I think he is really smart, b-but he wears way too much clothes, says he gets cold easily. We're friends and I try to help him sometimes, but he won't listen to me because I rarely get a moment alone with him and he is always distracted when Juvia-san appears… If only I were as interesting as Juvia-san…"

Gray could feel his brain instantly get sobered up and a stone drop heavy in his stomach by hearing Natsu Dragion's words and he looked over to the other. There he was sitting, saying so many nice things about the Edolas Gray and he had actually been throwing him longing looks the whole evening. The math was simple. In this world, it was Natsu who was in love with Gray! Oh cruel fate indeed!

"Heh, what am I even saying. I am sorry you had to listen to that, i-it's embarrassing. I am just rambling now hahaha!" the pinket laughed uncomfortably and downed the last of his drink.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Gray stated calmly after a few long moments had passed.

"D-don't say it out loud!" Edo-Natsu squeaked. He looked absolutely mortified that Gray had caught on. Gray could feel the stone in his stomach grow heavier.

"I am so sorry if I made you uncomfortable with this. I can leave if you want…" the pinket said in a nervous voice, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

He was half-standing up already before Gray gripped his arm and gestured for him to sit down again. He did so meekly and Gray could see he was so tense now.

"Relax, I… I am not mad at you. In fact-" a long pause. "- I am in the same boat." he finished.

"You're in love with Gray Surge?" Edo-Natsu whispered, eyes going huge.

"No, no! Ugh…" Gray could feel a small headache coming on. Had it really been a good idea to do this?

"I… am in the same boat as you. I am in love with someone I can probably never have." he finished. There, it was out. As out as it would probably ever get.

"Oh, I see." the pinket replied in a small voice. "It's not really fun is it? Especially when that certain someone has their eyes on someone else."

"Indeed."

The silence stretched around them again, having gone back to uncomfortable and awkward. Gray wondered if he should just go to bed, sleep it all off, shut the world out. They would all go back to Earthland tomorrow and with that came normal life and normal life meant he could rip a mission paper off of the mission board in the guild and run away for a few weeks alone. Who knows, maybe Natsu and Lucy would form their ever-lasting duo and head off before he had the chance to do so.  
But then again the clock in the big hall of Edolas Fairy Tail only showed 20:15 and that was way too early for bed.

"Is it me- I mean, the other Natsu-san?" the voice of Natsu Dragion said suddenly, making Gray snap his head towards him way too quickly. He heard the crack in his neck, but he couldn't care less that it hurt.

"...How did you know?" Gray responded in a tiny voice, it being his turn to feel mortified.

"You've been glancing over in his direction all evening. I guess it could be any of the people sitting at his table though, and you sort of feel… uncomfortable in my presence, I can't q-quite put my finger on it, but… I-I don't know really, it j-just felt like the most probable choice…" he finished, looking down into the table again.

Gray didn't know what to say. He'd already pegged this Natsu as quite perceptive, but not like this. Maybe a portion of dumb luck had struck him as well, but regardless his soul was now laid bare and to Natsu's doppelganger of all people. Awkward for Gray and awkward for him as well.  
The Ice Mage swallowed thickly before hastily grabbing his coat and making a beeline for the exit.

"I need to get outta here, I need some air." he lamely offered the other before heading out, close to a million thoughts racing through his head.

As cliche as it might have sounded, he had wanted the air that greeted him outside to be crisp, cold and clean, but Edolas summers were just as hot as Earthland summers and with the heavy grey skies looming in the horizon, he guessed a thunderstorm was on its way as well.  
He gripped his useless jacket hard in his hands in frustration, having no idea what to do anymore. His fingers caught around something rectangle shaped and his heart jumped. Did he actually have some? His jacket was one he didn't use too often, he had brought it along as the first object in his near vicinity in their hasteful departure to Edolas.  
His search revealed an almost full pack of cigarettes and a zippo, ironically adorned with a fire breathing dragon. He lit one and took a long drag, holding the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before letting it out in lazy wisps. He hadn't smoked in gods knew how long, and it was usually only when he was frustrated to the point of breaking apart.  
He finally felt a bit calmer and leaned in against the wall of the guild. Amazing how good one bad habit could make one feel.  
Quiet footsteps alerted him to someone's presence and he cursed inwardly. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"A-are you alright?" the meek voice of Edo-Natsu floated out between them.

Gray took another long drag of his cigarette, feeling the pleasant burn numb him a bit further.

' _Just act cool. Act cool about it you idiot, don't let him see you weak. Don't let him know that you want to-'_

"No." Gray's voice replied all on its own.

' _Damn it.'_

"I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have brought it up at all. I don't want to see him- I mean you, or well both of you, sad…"

Natsu Dragion's voice was so gentle and full of regret and Gray actually shivered where he stood, despite the humid weather. His head was a myriad of words and actions he could act out on, but despite this he said nothing. The words wouldn't come out.

"I can see my presence does you no good." the pinket said in a low voice tinged with a tremble.  
"Again I am sorry, I'll leave now. Please do not stay out when the thunderstorm hits." he finished before starting to walk away.

A spike of dread shot down the Ice Mage's spine and he felt like he could hardly breathe.  
Natsu Dragion was in love with Gray Surge and it was painfully clear he could never have him. Gray himself was in love with Natsu Dragneel, and so far there were no indication whatsoever that he could have him either.  
This might be his only chance. His only chance ever, to have Natsu. Natsu Dragion. Doppelganger, yet so different, but still, Natsu.  
He wanted to believe his body acted on its own accord, but the truth was that his brain also agreed to it. His hand went out and grabbed Edo-Natsu's arm, effectively stopping him in his track. The pinket half turned to shoot him a questioning look before Gray switched their places and had him with his back against the wall.  
The Ice Mage placed his arms on both sides of the Edolas Natsu's head and they shared a long look before the Fireball's mouth gave a slight twitch as if to speak. He never got that far before he had Gray's lips upon his own.  
The kiss was soft and gentle, but Gray could feel the other freeze up by his actions. He pulled back slightly to look sadly into the eyes of his secret love's doppelganger. Now came the rejection, he was so sure of it.

"Why am I so stupid…Forgive me..." he murmured, resting his forehead against Edolas Natsu's.

"Do it again." the Fireball whispered as his hands came up and gripped Gray's shirt, and time stopped for the ravenet. Several long seconds passed before he fully understood the words the other had uttered..  
"Please…" he added silently and Gray swallowed hard.

Metaphorically, all the right buttons were being pushed. The shy, yet intrigued look, the pink creeping across his cheeks, the silent plea for more, so many elements gathered together in one fantasy, whom in a way was so real now. Gray complied to his wish and kissed him again. This time the pinket responded and practically melted in his embrace.  
Gray had often fantasized about how it would be to kiss Natsu. His mouth would be soft but firm, maybe a bit coarse even, and he would surely fight for dominance every step of the way. Edo-Natsu only had soft lips and instead of fighting, he was dancing _with_ Gray, letting the Ice Mage have the lead. It sent a pleasant but not too surprising surge to his groin.  
He coaxed the pinket's tongue out to play with his own, shivering as they brushed up against each other in a slick touch.

"Natsu…" Gray breathed as he pulled back slightly to catch his breath. He heard Natsu's breath hitch and realised this was the first time he had called the other by his name. Was it perhaps too personal, too sensitive for their situation?

"S-say my name again." the smaller man said, giving the Ice Mage a needy look.

"Natsu." Gray repeated, this time in a way sultrier voice and it surprised even him how good the name felt rolling off his tongue like that. Natsu seemed to enjoy it immensely, proved by how he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Kiss me again- _Gray_."

The way the pinket said his name sent a shiver down his spine and another rush to his groin. He cupped the Fireball's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, leading a more passionate dance for them. He pressed their bodies flush together and swallowed the moan coming from Natsu. Natsu was so warm, much like the Earthland version, he wasn't lightly dressed so Gray couldn't tell if he had the same amount of muscle as his version, and further down… _oh_.  
Gray had seen Natsu naked, several times, but never the _excited_ version. Edolas-counterparts were supposed to be almost identical to Earthland weren't they? The blood that were thundering in his ears was almost overpowering.  
He ground up against the pinket, getting an immediate reaction of a groan and harsh panting.

"Do you… do you have somewhere we can go?" the Ice Mage asked hoarsely.

Natsu cracked one eye open, his breathing still laboured. "My room in the guild. I am at the end of the furthest corridor to the right upstairs, no one should come there."

"Go on ahead. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Gray instructed him before moving away from the wall, legs shaking a bit.

He watched as Natsu gave him a hasty nod and headed back into the guild hall, only letting out a groan he had been holding in when the other was out of sight.  
Had that really just happened? He had kissed Natsu. No, his Edolas counterpart, but still…  
He had kissed him and now he was so turned on he had asked him if they could go somewhere private. His mind was truly in the gutter. And Natsu had told him yes and would currently be waiting for him in his room…  
He took a deep breath and mentally checked if his crotch had calmed down enough for him to actually dare walk back into the guild. He had probably wasted at least 5 minutes outside already, freaking out over his own stupidity.

He moved as inconspicuously he could between the tables, weaving through crowds of Earthland and Edolas Fairy Tail members, all drunk it seemed. He was actually a bit surprised no one had grabbed him or thrown a drink at him.  
He made it to the stairs leading up to everyone's rooms before he made eye contact with Mirajane, who only smiled and waved at him.

"Good night Gray-san." she said sweetly before turning her attention back to a pitcher she was cleaning.

He let out a relieved breath before heading up the stairs, pausing at the very top to look down at the crowd again.  
He spotted Natsu, dancing wildly with Lucy and the rest of the crowd from his table. Sporting the hugest grin in the world, he looked so content. Gray wondered if he stared at him long enough the Salamander would notice, but as the minutes slowly dragged by he reconciled he wouldn't. With one last look at the Fire Mage and with a myriad of conflicting feelings in his heart he turned and headed for the room at the very end of the right corridor.

He barely made it inside the room before Edolas Natsu was on him, pressing himself flush up against Gray who backed into the door. He had dimly registered that the pinket had removed his jacket and was now sporting only a tight fitting white tee. Gorgeous, and speaking of gorgeous; the look he was giving Gray was absolutely smouldering, making Gray swallow hard.  
The Fireball leaned upwards and initiated their next kiss that turned into a slow dance involving tongues.

Gray groaned into the other's mouth, hands snaking around his waist and kneading at his hips which rewarded him with a tiny moan that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. He was hard again already, and if the hardness poking his thigh gave any indication, so was Natsu.  
Gray spun them around and pinned Natsu against the wall instead, making sure to shift so that their clothed erections were being pressed together. The pinket gave a sharp gasp, eyes scrunched up in pleasure and hands tightening in the Ice Mage's clothing.

"Gray…" he groaned, being the first one to speak since they met again.

"Yeah?" the ravenet whispered back, leaning in to kiss his exposed neck, lapping up a drop of sweat in the process.

The pinket only whimpered in response, anything he had meant to follow up with getting lost.  
Gray was beginning to feel way too hot. One of the reasons might have been him currently wearing way too much clothes and the fact that he didn't stand heat very well. Then again it might have been the fact that Natsu had started grinding up against him.

It took him a few seconds to notice it, but he was shaking slightly. The desperate need pooling in his stomach glowing hotter and hotter.

"C'mere." he murmured and scooped the Fireball up in his arms, carrying him over to the bed and laying him down on his back.

As if he could actually read his mind, Natsu wringed his tee over his head and tossed it down to the floor. Gray let his eyes trail down the other's chest, licking his lips and confirming that yes indeed were they doppelgangers, at least in the sense of the body. All lean muscle and creamy skin.

Hooking his fingers in the hem of the pinket's pants, Gray slowly pulled them down and left him in only his underwear (he must have toed his socks off when Gray wasn't looking).  
Natsu gave him a shy smile, blushing as the Ice Mage's eyes raked over his body, settling on the space where his skin and light pink happy trail met his boxers.

' _I want you. I want everything with you. Even if it's just this once.'_

"You are so beautiful." he stated, voice hoarse and he could hear how the pinket's breath hitched.

Without further stalling he stripped out of his clothes with the speed he was known for before crawling over the other, connecting their lips again in a passionate kiss. He bit the Fireball's lower lip, drawing out a whimper and arms coming around to link behind his back.

"Please let me…" he whispered, not really sure of what he was asking himself.

' _I want you. I want everything with you. Even if it's just this once.'_

He was met with a breathy "yes~" and the pinket biting his own lip in anticipation. Had he been less experienced he might have come right there.  
He kissed the other once more, before moving downwards to his neck, trailing small bites down all the way to his collarbones, giving them a long lick as he teased the rising peaks on his chest.  
Natsu was already reduced to a panting mess, a hand slung over his face obscuring his eyes.

The Ice Mage kissed his way down his stomach, reaching the fine hairs starting just beneath his navel, taking in his enticing, light musk. He let out a shuddering breath, both at his own arousal and the thought of what he was about to do.

' _I want you. I want everything with you. Even if it's just this once.'_

He could hear the pinket let out a gasp before he held his breath entirely as Gray pulled his underwear off.

Gray swallowed once before he put his trembling lips to the head of Natsu's cock. Kissing lightly at first before wrapping his lips tentatively around it. The pinket was moaning quietly and radiating so much heat. Heat who actually didn't feel as stifling as it should to Gray.  
Growing bolder, Gray took more of the length into his mouth, lazily moving up and down, just savouring the feel, the scent, the taste of his Natsu. His companion's thighs were trembling and Gray wholly savoured the feeling. Making him come so undone like this was truly a pleasure.

"Aah.. hah… Gray… please don't- p-please don't, it's too much I-I I haven't really… done this… much before…" he pinket pleaded from overhead of him.

Gray obliged, eventually, and let the cock slip from his lips with a wet pop. He gave a few teasing strokes to it before he got up and was about to lean in over Natsu.

Time seemed to stop somehow as he looked down at the pinket lying there spread out before him. Cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded, sinewy muscles underneath taunt skin trembling slightly. Gray swallowed hard before leaning completely forwards over the pinket and gently picking the trademark goggles off off his head (they'd somehow forgotten on their way here), ruffling his hair in the process and leaning back again.

Spitting image of the Salamander. He wouldn't be able to tell them apart from each other. It was almost too much, too real, and there was no way back.

If Natsu picked up on it or not it was at best unclear, as the pinket had an unreadable emotion on his face underneath the arousal he was showing.

' _I want you. I want... you. I want you. Iwantyou. IwantyouIwantyouIWANTYOU.'_

Finally cracking, Gray leaned over Natsu, bodies flush together and mouth close to the Fireball's ear.

" _Natsu_ , I am going to fuck you." he growled, putting emphasis on his name. He couldn't imagining himself ever tiring of uttering the other's name like that.

"Please, _Gray_." came the reply thick with arousal... and tears?

No he must have imagined, looking up there was only a sultry gaze and a mouth parted with puffy breaths.  
He was about to spit in his own hand when a tiny bottle was silently handed to him. Giving the pinket a saucy smile he popped the cap off.

"Convenient." he murmured.

A shudder of anticipation ran through Natsu as the Ice Mage settled himself beside him, bodies flush against each other. Lean fingers trailed downwards till they found the puckered entrance, gently rubbing against it.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." Gray breathed as his lips ghosted over Natsu's.

He was met with a tiny whine followed by a breathy sigh as he gently pushed the tip of the first finger inside. Going slow and adding more with each thrust he was soon in to the knuckle, and oh the _sounds_ the pinket was making. Tiny little noises at the back off his throat, hips wriggling, his _toes_ _curling_ … Gray's cock throbbed painfully at the display, desperate to have the man, make him his. Mind hazy with lust he added another finger, making the pinket gasp and claw at him, bringing him down for a wet kiss. He was still tasting of honeyed ale, a taste Gray now couldn't get enough of as he swiped his tongue over the roof of the pinket's mouth. He began thrusting his fingers slowly, pulling a delicious moan fromt the Fireball's mouth.

"Aah~ Gray~"

"That's it, open up for me. Relax…" the Ice Mage whispered hoarsely, never taking his eyes off off Natsu's face as he finger fucked him firmly.  
That pretty face, already so lost in the pleasure Gray was giving him. He was so warm inside, he was warm all over, yet Gray still didn't feel suffocated by the heat. He was _craving_ it. To be buried deep inside the pink-haired man, just losing himself, fuck he was so rock hard for him... The Fireball opened his eyes abruptly and locked his gaze with Gray's. A myriad of emotions passed between them before pink lips moved with 3 words.

"Please… take me."

There was no need to wait anymore, there was no need to hesitate. They both wanted this- didn't they?  
After slicking himself up with some more lube, he pushed the trembling legs of the pinket apart, settling himself between them and leaning over him. He grasped his cock firmly in his hand, sliding over and teasing the slicked up hole before he pushed inside slowly. He bit back his groan as he sank in to the hilt, all enveloped in impossibly tight, slick heat. Beneath him, Natsu was moaning, hands clawing at Gray's back, no doubt leaving crimson stripes in their wake.

"Aah~ Gray, you- you're so big I- aah~!"

He couldn't help it. He pulled back and thrust hard into the pinket as those words of praise left his rosy lips, another secret kink exposed so easily. Natsu practically sobbed from the sensation, the Ice Mage's cock hitting him deep and just right. He felt so amazingly full. Filled with Gray, his Gray, his…

"Fuck, you feel so good, Natsu." Gray panted above him, taking him in long and deep thrusts. The ravenet slipped his hand down between their rocking bodies, tracing the outer rim of the pinket's entrance, feeling the slide of his cock getting swallowed up. Natsu moaned in response, finding the action so lewd and hot.

"You like that?" the Ice Mage purred as he dipped down to kiss at Natsu's neck, grinding his hips in slow strokes that made the man underneath him see stars.

"Ahn~ yes, please, more~" the pinket begged, his lips touching Gray's ear, making the ravenet shudder and buck harder into him.

"Fuck~" Natsu sobbed as the thick cock brushed against his prostate. Gray was by no means small, he wasn't sure what he had expected, but even if it felt like almost too much, the feeling of being completely full and so stretched was still wonderfully perfect. _Because it's... you._

Sitting back on his feet the Ice Mage pulled the pinket onto his lap, a pair of legs immediately getting hooked around his waist. Gray slid his hands teasingly down the sweat-slicked back of the other, stopping only when he reached firm buttocks. He tilted his face upwards to kiss Natsu as he grabbed his ass firmly, pulling him hard onto his cock. He had to swallow the moan coming from the Fireball who was shuddering and shaking and coming so undone. Gray groaned in response, ravaging his mouth as he picked up his pace, desperate to hear more, to see more, to have more.

"Aah, Gray, Gray~ I'm c-close, I can't last~"

It was a desperate plea and it fuelled Gray to heights he hadn't experienced before. He pushed Natsu back onto the bed, snaking one arm around his back while pushing the other through rose-coloured hair damp with sweat.  
The Fireball's back arched off the bed as Gray snapped his hips forward again, hitting his sweet spot just right.  
Natsu wasn't the only one on the verge of completion as Gray could feel his own rapidly approaching as well. He prided himself in being able to last longer than this, but considering the circumstances of this encounter…  
He stilled for a few short seconds, just holding them in position and locking eyes with the other. Hair disheveled, mouth half open, pearls of sweat pooling on top of his collarbones, that intense onyx gaze… He made sure to etch that image of Natsu like this permanently in his mind, before kissing him hard and fucking him into orgasm. Natsu let out a long and loud moan, toes curling and body shivering as his cock shot pearly ropes of cum over his stomach. His ass clenched hard around Gray and the ravenet swore he saw stars as well before the blissful sensations of release washed over him and he spilled deep into Natsu, neither truly registering the other's whispered utterance of " _I love you…"_

Gray laid atop the pinket for a short moment, trying to catch his breath before he slipped out and laid down beside him. He couldn't remember anything having had him so short of breath ever. As the world seemed to slowly seep back into reality and the warmth of orgasm dispersing, he suddenly became aware of the heavy rain thrumming down on the roof and the thunder booming in the distance. The room seemed a bit darker now and Gray guessed the storm must have just reached them.  
Beside him Natsu was breathing evenly, not really moving from his spot. Gray's hand seemingly moved on it's own before he could think, and trailed over the pinket's cheek, making him turn his face towards Gray, eyes widening slightly.

Gray didn't want their little game of pretend to end just yet.

He stroked Natsu's cheek gently as they laid close, just looking at each other, faces never betraying their emotions. He wasn't sure when they both fell asleep, but in the wee hours of morning Gray gently entangled himself from Natsu's doppelganger, casting one remorseful look over his shoulder before exiting the room at the furthest end of the right corridor.

* * *

"Hey exhibionist idiot, where have you been all night?" Natsu quipped. "I didn't see you anywhere in the sleeping hall."

"Nowhere you should concern yourself with, idiot."

"What was that!?"

"So what if I were somewhere else, I just couldn't stomach sleeping next to you, flame-brain."

"You wanna go or what!?" the pinket growled, flames already licking around his palms in anticipation, face torn in between anger directed at Gray and the glee of a fight building up.

"...No." Gray said firmly, face showing no emotion. "I really don't, Natsu. Just leave me alone."

As Gray walked away from the situation, leaving a flailing and shouting Natsu behind, another pinket watched it all unfold from afar.  
Natsu Dragion sat silently on one of the benches outside the guild, hands in his lap and heart heavy. He sighed in total defeat and hid his face in his palms.  
An arm snaked around his shoulders suddenly and someone beside him shifted. He looked up from his hands and was met with the friendly face of Gray Surge.

"You look sad my friend, what is it?" he asked softly, smile warm and eyes kind.

Natsu only shifted his gaze over to their Earthland counterparts who both were fuming at each their end of the small grassfield. Gray let out a small laugh.

"Ah I see. The other versions of us aren't really friends are they? It must be tiring to always argue like that. Not seeing each other because of intense emotions you have no control over."

"See, I'm glad we are friends, Natsu. You can always cry on my shoulder if you need to." Gray said with a smile.

At least they are friends, even if that will never be enough. He'd hate to have a bad relationship with Gray in any way, so he'd settle with this.

He took one last look at the Earthland versions of themselves, eyes lingering a bit longer on Earthland Gray, before he took his friend up on his offer for once and cried into his shoulder.


End file.
